Acts of Revenge
by HellsingDMC
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapping the King of Hell, an X reader interaction.
1. Chapter 1

It's been over a few months now ever since you've encountered Crowley, you kept yourself occupied by travelling around the States with the Winchesters solving tedious supernatural cases here and there against your will, considering Sam didn't want to leave you alone in the Bunker in case Crowley came back with a vengeance. During the first month you've decided to dust off the old Charger that's been locked away in the Bunker's garage for ages, with the intention to keep it maintained for further missions. Dean helped you gut out the original trunk and managed to set up a few built-in Devil's traps along with a simple display case full of weapons, salt, and knives; identical to the same one they have in the back of the Impala. Sam also talked Dean into installing a Bluetooth system into his car during the long highway drives so that way all of you can keep in touch. Of course Dean was heavily against it for a long time, but eventually he settled down on the idea once he realized how easy it is to use, that and there would be no way of contacting you on the road without it.

Your eyes gaze around the empty grocery aisle, the boys put you in charge of stocking up on food for the next couple of days since Garth got in contact with you about the new prophet recently. Sam eventually told him and Dean about the Eleventh Commandment and Garth's been buried inside his books for well over a week. Sam said that we should head up to see him anyways, since nothing else has really popped up around town, or any other States that's near us for that matter.

You also haven't quite gotten the hang of having emotions either, you can feel every stupid pulse your heart fires off at the most random times; especially around Dean which is frustrating. Dean finds it hilarious and teases you about it none the less, lately he's been more relaxed around you which eased your mind from previous events and arguments the two of you had before. Ever since your soul got restored, the simple black and white vision you had previously became illuminated with colour; everything around you seems more lifelike than before, and the fake empathy you had for others fills up with real, raw feeling giving your words and actions a purpose instead of a charity act.

Your fingers grasp a few bottles of apple juice from the shelf, still consciously watching the random strangers that are shopping around you from the corner of your eye. Even though none of you have stumbled across Crowley or his Demons yet, it's still a good idea to stay on your toes in case he does end up showing himself one day. Ever since you hit him where it hurts none of you have heard anything since; let alone see any Demons roaming around _anywhere_ for that matter, which is highly unsettling. Your eyes cautiously skim across the few random people scattered about in the aisle, mindlessly shopping for their own needs while keeping to themselves. You notice the small details, how the man closest to you has a stuffy nose and continuously sniffles, and the two women just a little bit past him are having a small discussion on what to make for dinner while standing in front of the pasta. Usually Demons watch their prey from afar, and follow them until they're alone and so far nobody suspicious appears to be watching you.

Your mind wanders back to Crowley, and how you felt that strange connection with him despite being a reincarnation of his 'ex lover,' or whatever that was all about. In the end you still don't know why he tried so hard to get you back, you have your suspicions considering the fact that you were only doing what you felt was right in order to get out information for Sam, and Crowley ended up spewing heartfelt words in your direction afterwards.

After a few minutes of glancing around you begin to walk down the aisle with the small shopping basket loosely hanging between your fingers. So far you've found a few pies for both you and Dean, cookies, and cheap handmade subs, as well as a few jars of instant coffee despite Dean's complaints on it tasting like ' _burnt ass_ ,' and a few bottles of water. Sam didn't give you a list of items to go by, instead he just said to grab whatever that will hold everyone off until they reach the cheap motel in another State to the east, and frankly you don't even know what to get since you've never been on shopping duty; it was always Sam, and an extremely rare chance of Dean saying _fuck it_ and coming home with burgers late at night.

You continue to look at the shelves lined with canned foods, debating on grabbing a few before realizing that there isn't any can openers in the Impala and Charger and you really don't feel like buying one. Casually you move away from that aisle with your mind on autopilot, skimming across the crowds of people to notice anything out of line, and begin walking past a small group of people who seem oddly strange behavior-wise standing next to a small display stand with bread.

Everything fires off in your head, even their body language gives it away that they don't particularly fit in this timeline. Your eyes begin to dart around the aisle in an attempt to map out an escape route in case things go sour, your fingers twitch a little next to your pocket where the demon knife is. A sudden urge to drop your basket and walk out overwhelms you at this moment; usually it's the _fight_ part instead of flight that you normally get, but for some reason something else is telling you to just _run_.

Their gaze pierces yours with a warning, sending a chill down your spine. Without thinking you whip around and lock onto their gaze, nodding towards your pocket while flashing the handle of the demon knife as a warning as well followed by a slight snicker aimed towards them. They quickly back off and glance somewhere else; pretending that they never even laid eyes on you, as you carry on your way to the checkout.

Clearly they must've been Demons, if they were a gang they would've jumped you by now. Maybe you should call Sam right now and let him know because it's been over three months since either of you have even seen one roaming around. You reach into your pocket once more, pulling out your phone and calling his number praying silently for him to pick up; and soon, before they notice you on the phone. The phone rings against your ear, you count the number of times it goes off while losing hope with each passing tone, eventually you hear Sam's voice, with Dean's in the background complaining about an argument the both of you had yesterday over which city to stop in first since there's been multiple reports across the State.

"There you are! You should've been back half an hour ago—" Just as Sam began to berate you for being late, you manage to cut him off with your hushed tone. "They're here." The words barely escape your lips, while your eyes stay locked onto the small group who begin to notice your phone out and quietly shift their attention over towards you.

Your heart hammers inside your chest, you know that they can't advance on you in public; which means that you can't do the same either.

A long pause emits from the speaker while hearing Dean slam his hand against the steering wheel of his car in a small fit of rage, followed by a few mumbled words being exchanged by the two of them. "Get out of there now, we're on our way. Get on the highway and call us in five minutes." He hangs up hastily, leaving you alone in the store with four Demons eyeing you.

You almost forgot how to deal with them considering you haven't fought a Demon in a long time. You notice their eyes flicker to a coal black for a split second before returning to the normal colour of their host's eyes, as well as a few more background customers beginning to show a few demonic possession traits. _Wonderful_.

Quickly you scurry over to the self checkout, glancing behind your back every so often to make sure there's a good distance between you and them. Usually you wouldn't have a problem taking them on, however you can only take on two at a time; four is just asking for you to get your ass kicked or worse, kidnapped.

After paying for your items you grab the few bags and hightail it out of the store, glancing back once more to make sure they're not following you. The gloomy morning drizzles a little with rain, and the skies are grey as can be as you cross the small intersection in front of the store to get to your car. The parking lot is half empty this morning, thankfully you parked close to the store's entrance to avoid the rain. The second you reach your car you swing around to the trunk, looking over your shoulder to make sure nobody's around before opening it or else you'd have to deal with the police again, and the first time wasn't fun.

You slightly wedge it open enough to reach for your shotgun with a few carved bullets loaded inside, as well as a small box of carved bullets near the edge. You slam the trunk behind you, storing the gun away quickly on the passenger's side, as well as tossing the grocery bags in the backseat. Luna jumps wide awake from the sound of the bags hitting the spot just inches away from where she was sleeping, she angrily glares at you with hatred before comfortably moving herself on top of the ruffling bags, promptly curling up and falling asleep again.

Your heart still races wildly, if they followed you it could be bad, but if they tell Crowley you're alone then you're basically screwed at that point; there's no telling what he'll do to you. You slam the door and sit in the driver's side, glancing towards the store's entrance for a few seconds before dialing the boys once more using the car's phone. As the phone rings you start the ignition and begin pulling out of the parking lot, heading towards the main road during the light rainfall.

Your mind races, thoughts about Crowley begin to enter your mind and the undying rage he probably has for you ever since you toyed with him months ago. After everything that happened you didn't want to make enemies with him, it just sort of happened that way. Your right hand moves towards the stereo, _The House of the Rising Sun_ begins to play throughout the car while you turn on the windshield wipers, creating a steady rhythm and a few watery streaks to appear across your line of sight, which is better than being covered with tiny raindrops.

The phone cuts in after the first couple of rings, silencing the built-in stereo. "Are you sure it was Demons, and not just some drugged up teenagers? Because I made that mistake _more_ than once." Dean's dumb voice comes through the car's speakers, followed by the sound of Sam smacking him in the arm with his.

You can't help but roll your eyes, it doesn't surprise you that he did make that mistake though; the resemblance is uncanny. "Positive, I threatened them with the knife and they backed off, they noticed me on the phone with Sam earlier though." You come to a halt at a red light, your eyes turn to your rear view mirror noticing Luna who's happily asleep in the back on top of the bags of groceries and one or two cars lined up behind you.

Another slight pause emits through the speakers followed by a small laugh probably from Dean. " _Wait_ , you _threatened_ them in a store?—" Sam's voice grows concerned, as Dean laughs a little more in the background; you can almost see his stupid grin from hearing that inside your head. "It was subtle; whatever, they still moved away and gave me that _look_." You fidget a little in your seat, foot on the gas and hands on the wheel waiting for the light to change, with an uneasy feeling resting in the pit of your stomach.

"What _look_? The look of a crazy woman threatening th—" Sam was cut off by a familiar voice emitting from the back seat, silencing all three of you at once. Panic rises inside your mind, you're well aware of who it is that's sitting behind you, and yet you're still completely dumbfounded on how he managed to track you down so quickly.

"Hello love, _boys_. Been awhile hasn't it?" Crowley's shit-eating grin flashes in the rear view mirror. Luna jumps wide awake and hisses at him, before leaping off the bags and hiding under the seat. Crowley smiles at you once more, crossing his leg and silencing the boys on the other end of the phone with a flick of his wrist, gazing at you intensely.

"You and I are going to have a little _chat_ , sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

The light changes green as you turn onto the street that leads towards the highway, Crowley smiles wickedly at you from the backseat with his hands folded neatly in his lap and one leg resting over the other. "Much better without those two barking in your ear constantly, isn't it?" He mumbles under his breath, sitting silently in the backseat as you swing onto the highway in the drizzling rain with your face flushing red from his presence. The stereo kicks in since the phone isn't being used, picking up where it left off from the song.

You didn't bother telling the boys about those lingering feelings for the bad guy, considering it would've been awkward enough since you and Dean have a thing currently going on and the last thing you needed was Dean knocking on Hell's front door. Emotions are weird, before you had your soul restored you didn't even _think_ about anyone and just acted upon impulse. And so far Bobby was right; it was much easier being a Hunter without having emotions getting in the way.

Crowley slightly hums with the song, reminding you that you have a bigger problem sitting in your backseat. You can see why Dean used to get annoyed with him before down in the dungeon; the second Crowley begins to sing you're going to shoot him in the throat. Your mind goes through the events from having him tied up in the dungeon, especially towards that kiss you both accidentally shared. You didn't mean to encourage him, you only did it as a distraction to stab him unnoticed. But instead you felt something that day, something that you wish you haven't and lately it's been constantly bugging you in the back of your mind. A part of you wished that Crowley didn't show himself for the sake of the boys, however another part of you begged for him to get in contact with you; just not like this.

Without skipping a beat Crowley flashes you a cheeky wink indicating that he noticed your emotions go off, as well as your thoughts; and opens his mouth. "Now, Pigeon it has been awhile and I've missed you _dearly."_ He shifts around in the backseat, glancing behind him through the window to make sure the Winchester's aren't here yet. "Perhaps you should jump back here and let us do a little _catching_ _up_." He starts teasing you flirtatiously while glancing down towards Luna who gives him a quick hiss before burying herself even deeper under the seat. Now that your soul is returned it does start to get a little under your skin, whereas beforehand all you had to do was laugh in his face and send him on his way. Emotions are hard.

You open your mouth hastily, shutting it just as quickly before realizing that you have nothing really to say against that, considering your heart's been doing that stupid dumb jolt it does for Dean ever since he showed up moments ago. And since he hinted at making love in your backseat it's been especially flushing throughout your body. Your eyes quickly dart towards the shotgun on the passenger seat, you feel lightheaded ever since Crowley showed up; everything inside of you is screaming to just slam the car against the rocky wall between the road and the trees just to hopefully make him flee, or to silence those god awful thoughts he put inside your mind.

He lets out a loud sigh, clearly expecting an instant reaction towards what he said to you considering he now has access to your thoughts and feelings. Instead you focus on the road, keeping the car steady as you drive through the downpour while trying to ignore your emotions as best as you can; as well as Crowley's attempts to get to you.

 _"_ Sweetheart lighten up, it's a joke. As much as I'd like for you to join me..." He mutters the last part a little quieter, but still noticeable enough to make out the words he had said.

You keep your mouth shut, you remember how Dean always said the words that come out of his mouth are a part of some psychological game he enjoys to play with his victims, the quieter you are the less interested he should be; even though it wasn't really the case a few months ago, but who knows he could've acted out from the human emotions coursing through his veins from the injections back then. Crowley's eyes grow darker, after realizing that you aren't being sociable. He sighs deeply once again, glancing out the window making sure that Dean's Impala isn't nearby.

"However, I cannot allow you to frolic about after torturing me. I could've kidnapped Sam or Dean for the matter but those two are never separated. You left me with no other choice, love." He swipes his hand once more, cutting out the stereo and un-muting the boys which catches them both off guard. Clearly none of them are happy, let alone having Crowley behind you kind of creates a lot of tension between the three of you.

Your mind drifts off into a small haze, trying to decipher what you could possibly do in a situation like this. Thoughts slowly trace towards the shotgun on the passenger's seat, but you know Crowley will swipe it out of your hands. You're kind of at a disadvantage too; if you speak out he'll sure as Hell make you crash the car and harm Luna, maybe it's best to just be silent and listen right now. Sam hushes Dean the second he hears Crowley's voice on the other end, clearly Dean's agitated since he slams the car wheel once more and only does so when he doesn't have control over a serious situation. Sam fumbles with a few words and mutters something to Dean before speaking up a little clearer. "Crowley where have you been this entire time? What about the Demons, none of us have seen them in months! And why her, why not us; it was _our_ plan." Sam began, irritated over the fact that Crowley teleported himself into the back of your seat instead of theirs, as well as Dean who doesn't even speak a word in fear of snapping at him.

Crowley grins once more, glancing down at his phone before clicking it off and shoving it inside his pocket, his hazel eyes skim across yours, showing a bit of human attraction that still lingers on his end before silencing himself with the sound of him clearing his throat.

"I'm a _very_ busy man, Moose. I knew you two would leave her alone and that's what I was waiting for. I simply can't take on both of you at once. As for my Demons I don't know why they've been avoiding you; I've certainly been getting reports of you two all over the place. Perhaps you both are losing your touch?" He begins to mentally torment them, his lips twitch into a small smirk as he sits back and waits for their reactions proud of himself as usual.

Your eyes flicker towards his from the rear view mirror narrowing them at him. Instantly you notice the joy he's feeling right now, as his gaze towards yours with a small twitch of his lips forming a sneer aimed towards you. A pause emits from the speakers on the boys' end, the sound of muffled voices lingers for a few seconds before Dean silences Sam harshly, and he begins to speak directly towards Crowley.

"Piss off Crowley, you know they haven't been around us so don't pull that shit. And I swear to _god_ if you hurt her—" Dean's voice grows dark, but eventually gets cut off from Crowley's sickening laugh which makes you slightly jump. "Oh _Squirrel_ , I intend to harm _every_ little hair on her head. Believe me I don't _want_ to, but it has to be done."

Your mind snaps back into reality after hearing that, panic settles in once again as he swipes his hand across the stereo, completely shutting it off and turning his attention to you. Crowley intends to hurt you? Surely it's payback from kidnapping him earlier this year. Your fingers grip the wheel tightly, silently praying that the boys are nearby or if Castiel can magically put himself in the backseat as well, but you know that he can't; lately he was cut off from his powers and he's as useless as an untrained human in a dire situation.

Crowley's eyes show no emotion, he hesitates on finding a few words to say. His body language shows that he certainly doesn't want to harm you, but judging him and his given personality you know damn well he'll enjoy every moment of it.

"Now from my understanding they're exactly five minutes away from us..." He trails off his sentence, smiling smugly at you with a hint of amusement surrounding his intentions. "Crowley I swear to _fuck_ , don't make me hurt you." You finally find the courage to speak out, as you begin to slow down the car; stopping it on the side of the soaked highway while keeping an eye on him through the rear view mirror. He lets out a small groan followed by a small shake of his head. He lifts his gaze up towards yours while deciding on whether or not he should say what he really had on his mind.

"I love the way you say my name, _darling_. I was going to suggest that we _silence_ those curious thoughts circulating throughout your head, but if you insist on hurting me—" His legs shift a little, while slugging an arm over the top of the bench seat in the back, already you can tell he's been intrigued by getting in your pants. The flush returns to your face once more, as well as your mind lingering on pulling the car over and giving him what he wants. Instantly you regain control over your mind, glaring intensely at him through the rear view mirror. "Seriously, piss off. I want nothing to do with you and I don't even know why you chose me to be fixated on. Nathaira is dead, she's been long gone; now _get over it_." Clearly you're lying, but you'll be damned if you admit it to Crowley that ever since you kissed him you were thinking about him in the back of your mind, especially a couple times when you were with Dean.

He shifts around once more, clearly looking a bit annoyed considering he can get inside of your head. You kind of regret putting off getting that protection tattoo but the thought of sitting there for two hours weren't appealing to you at all. Crowley could easily smoke out of his body and enter yours without another word, and that thought makes you a little uneasy. Fuck these emotions, a part of you wished you didn't get your soul back, but in the same breath you feel relieved that you found it.

His eyes narrow at you, clearly he's been holding onto the hope of Nathaira being reunited with him once more. He lets out an irritated sigh, pretending that he didn't hear the words you just said about Nathaira and focuses on the first sentence you spoke to him.

"That's cute Pigeon, you _hurt_ me? I'd love to see you try sweetheart. As for Nathaira I'm over it, I know I'll never win you back. After all, ' _I_ _don't deserve to be loved_.'" He adds in the last part of that sentence with a strange tone in his voice, indicating that he's still sulking over those words that you had said to him in the dungeon when he revealed his inner most secrets that he kept hidden for centuries several months ago. The car comes to a complete stop on the side of the gravel. Luna pokes her head out from under the seat, still hissing at the King of Hell, glaring and growling at the man sitting on the back seat.

"Your cat has _wonderful_ manners, love. Should I teach it to shut up, or are _you_ working on that?" He gazes off towards you, taking note that you pulled the car over and glances behind him to make sure the Impala isn't anywhere to be seen; followed by a quick glare thrown towards the scared animal. "Touch that cat and I'll show you how violent I can _really_ get." You clench your teeth, Luna's the only thing you have left of Bobby, and the second someone threatens her then you really let loose your intentions from when you didn't have a soul.

Crowley raises an eyebrow. " _Ooooooh_ , so she _does_ care. _Remarkable_. I hate to cut this short bonding moment even shorter, but we have to get going before the 'dynamic duo' shows up." Crowley focuses his attention on the window, noticing the boys are a few cars behind and are about to pull over after they realize that it's your car currently on the side of the highway.

He lets out a deep, agitated sigh.

"Oh _bollocks_ , it seems I was a minute or two off." He mumbles to himself. Sam catches sight of Crowley in the backseat and urges Dean to pull over, you poke your head around the front seat and catch Dean's eyes for a moment. Dean's stare has nothing but a strong heartfelt emotion sweeping through him as he begins to slide into the gravel, with the intention of decking Crowley in the face with his fist before he does anything else. Without another word Crowley grabs your wrist and tosses the boys a cheeky wink and a little wave, snapping his fingers he teleports the both of you to some sort of abandoned warehouse basement miles away from the highway, and probably out of State. The pressure builds inside of your head, you don't know if it's from teleporting or if Crowley did this on purpose but slowly you begin to lose consciousness in Crowley's arms, unaware of the danger that lies ahead.


End file.
